The Coming Storm
by BelieveInHeroes
Summary: It all started with what seemed at the time like a deal with the devil but now Sebastian's found himself playing the part of the Devil's right hand man. A story about Sebastian and Jim's relationship from the day they met until the aftermath of the fall.


[ Author's note: Hello there! Glad to see you somehow managed to wind up here on this piece of writing. I can't really think of much to say other then enjoy and feel free to keep reading future chapters. OH, and write a review if you'd like.]

_This story is for a friend who knows who she is. Hopefully she'll manage to get through this rather than just skimming it over._

**Prologue: **

"We've all got our hidden sides don't we?" the words were nothing more then whispers but the way they escaped his lips and the tone in which they were said in shot a shiver rippling down his spine.

"Our little secrets," his mouth slithered into a twisted smile showing just how much he loved every word he was saying.

"The darkside's that we don't show." After a quick pause the short man who was consumed with the shadows of the empty street spoke again. "But darkness has layers," head tilted to the side, smile twisted, and the look of destruction in his eyes made the man seem more like an animal then the man he really was.

"You just can't see that it is all around you."

"What do you mean all around me?"

"Can one really know the wants, the needs, the deepest secrets of a stranger in a street? Darkness is in everyone, some more then others. I can see those who hold potential. A use for the darkness inside of them. You could be great you know. Powerful, feared, unstoppable. All you need is a little help which I can provide," the man raised his right eyebrow slightly then extended a hand to the far taller man. "What do you say? Are you up for it?" Nothing more really needed to be said. His life needed to change and a normal domestic lifestyle was out of the question. The deal with the devil was sealed with just one simple world that held promise for something better.

"Yes."

**Chapter One:**

Water covered the heels of his shoes as James Moriarty walked through the streets of his empire run by darkness. The unknowing and the dull hurried past him quickly trying to get out of the streets and out of the rain. The only light was from the buildings and the reflection of the glimmering glow off the puddles from passing bars and street lamps.

Jim had just pulled a deal with a cabbie who needed some motivation to keep going until the last breath escaped his lips. The tumor would kill him in about a year and the purpose this man had to serve before he was useless was an important matter to Moriarty.

The game needed to start soon. Timing was right and everything should be smooth sailing. There was only one threat to the man's empire in which he had built up from nothing and that one man was Sherlock Holmes.

Holmes, the one and only consulting criminal was slowly getting into Jim's plans. Solving crimes that had ought to be left alone, course none of which could be traced back to James, there were no loose ends after all. Jim had kept tabs on the man for a while now. He was becoming a problem. There was something so fascinating with the man. Something that Moriarty couldn't just turn a blind eye from. So soon enough he had become far too deep in the man's history and saw Holmes as a huge threat.

Just as Jim was letting himself into his flat the man's phone beeped. A sigh passed through Moriarty's lips. The text was most likely from his right hand man Sebastian Moran whom had only been working for Jim a month or so. There was something about Moran that James hadn't found in any other man. He was the closest person to have gotten to Jim without the man even meaning to let Sebastian in. He almost trusted the other man completely which frankly scared him.

-Text-

How was the job?

-Sebastian

-Reply-

Fine. Deal is done. Simple as usual. What are you up to Seb?

-JM

-Text-

Glad to hear the cabbie gave you no trouble then considering how important of a role you says he has. Me? Oh nothing much really. Usual I suppose. Crap telly. Why?

-Sebastian

-Reply-

Well if you'd like you could always get up off your ass and come over here to discuss business.

-JM

-Text-

Will do boss I'll be there shortly.

-Sebastian

Sebastian was always there by Jim's side. He'd run anytime Jim called. Moran was like a dog. Sometimes even his own personal guard dog. This would have annoyed Moriarty if someone other than his sniper was as protective. There were lots of things that Sebastian could get away with when it came to Jim. If they'd have been ordinary people then one would consider them friends.

It didn't take long for Sebastian to arrive at Jim's flat considering the fact that the two men lived fairly close to one another for business reasons.

"Evening Jim," Sebastian greeted as the shorter criminal let the other in.

"You look tired Sebastian," Jim pointed out as he tilted his head slightly to the left.

"Oh no I'm fine," the thought was waved away.

"Here come sit down," Moriarty led the way to the couch he then sat himself down and gestured for Sebastian to join him which he soon did.

"There are two possible outcomes that really can come from this situation we have," Jim explained to his employee. "Sherlock can either outsmart the cabbie and the game will continue or he can be outsmarted and the game will be done."

"But what if Sherlock doesn't get involved with the cabbie?"

"He will."

"How do you know?" Moran asked.

"Simple Seb, thing about Sherlock is that he will be fascinated by the killings and the cabbie will allow himself to be caught by Sherlock but only Sherlock. Holmes just won't be able to say no," Moriarty explained. The other man shrugged.

"I guess so boss."

The two men talked for hours but the conversation had been cut short when Sebastian managed to doze off. Normally this would piss Jim off beyond belief. However there was almost something funny about the fact that the man had fallen asleep comfortably in front of him. Most people wouldn't be able to out of fear or something along the lines. But not Sebastian.

Moriarty didn't let Sebastian sleep for long though. Soon enough he was violently shaking the other man awake.

"What is it Jim," Moran mumbled still half asleep.

"Lie down," he commanded.

"What, why?"

"Because if you sleep like that you're going to hurt your neck and I don't think that will help you shoot any better." James sighed then went to fetch a blanket it. After tossing it over Moran he headed for his own room. "You can sleep here tonight, but just this once. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Smashing glass was what awoke Sebastian the next morning. His eyes flew open but it took the man a few seconds to realize where he was and what had woken him up.

"Fuck!" the consulting criminal cursed from the kitchen. This caused Moran to jump up and scamper to where the sound of his bosses voice was coming from.

"Jim?" Sebastian asked as he entered the fairly small kitchen space.

"Dear lord you are like a guard dog Seby," Moriarty rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, I just dropped a plate onto the floor and it smashed."

Sebastian sighed and looked down to the broken plate and then back up to his boss.

"Where is your broom?" he asked.

"Hallway, second door to your left," Jim replied. He began to grab the glass as Sebastian hurried to get the broom.

"You know you're going to end up cutting your hand if you keep grabbing the glass like that Jim,"Sebastian said as he walked into the room and began to sweep up the glass shards.

"What's your point?"

"Oh just forget it."

"Alright I will."

There was a moment of silence before Jim spoke again.

"You'd make a great house wife you know that?"

[AN: Hello again! Hopefully you all made it to the end of this. If you would like I suggest you take the time to write up a review. I'd really love that actually! Well see you all next chapter then.]


End file.
